cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Upgrade/@comment-24064681-20131018081846
I was reading a comment below that a contributor had made and wanted to further expand on the point the post was making. After having browsed Orteil's tumblr and reading some of the answers to the questions he was asked, I wanted to just point something out. In one of the questions, he was asked if/when he was going to buff farms, factories, mines, etc., and his response was extremely valid. He described that these were early game and that buffing an early game item wouldn't necessarily make it early game anymore. That being said, an upgrade that spans early game and throughout late game are the cookie flavors. These upgrades are rather helpful when you are just beginning, whether you are starting the game for the first time or prestiging, but their value falls off somewhere between mid to late game. The prices range from 99M-199T, prior to prestiging, where the final prices are just about 1Qa. The prices are not the concern, it is what you are paying for with those prices that I cannot find myself agreeing with. To reach the percentages that the final cookies offer (25%), one must bake somewhere between 78T and 91T, and then soft-reset. Such a percentage is so easily achieved through merely prestiging and yet we must pay 1Qa for them. On that note, I don't necessarily think the final two Heavenly Chip related Cookie Upgrades are worthy. (Jaffa Cakes, 500 HC and Grease's Cups, 2,000 HC) Beginning with the Jaffa Cakes, which, according to the wiki, equal 500 HC which amounts to 125.250Qa Baked All Time. I am currently nearing this, but even then, it is only 25% of your CpS. These upgrades seemed to fall off late game, even with their increasing percentages. It is the Grease's Cups that are even more degrading. 2,000 HC are acquired after 2.001Qi Baked All Time. I understand that some have apparently reached a Sextillion of Cookies Baked All Time, but even a Quintillion is one long grind, let alone two. After such a grind, I expect that players would like to be rewarded with such a prestigious and exclusive upgrade, but it only grants 25% of your CpS again. I realize that your obvious reward is 2,000 HC which is an extra 4,000% to your multiplier, but I feel as though this upgrade should be far more powerful. I am not saying it span into the thousands or anything, but even 100% would be worthy of such a grind. I do not mean to rant, but more so suggest, that these be far better so as to not fall of late game. Do not get me wrong, I love Cookie Clicker, and shall forever continue my grind, but I suggest these upgrades be upgraded. I do not know what Orteil has planned, so if he has already discussed this topic prior and I have not seen it, I apologize. As for now, I just saw a post that I wished to shed my own opinion on.